


【叽咚】哥哥别打了！要打去练舞室打！

by sunny891113



Category: FATE战队
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny891113/pseuds/sunny891113
Kudos: 5





	【叽咚】哥哥别打了！要打去练舞室打！

我流深渊猎手私设

激动组有颜色，纯恶搞，切勿升三

=

躲在叽哥衣柜里自闭恐惧的林城城发誓，他再也不敢打什么赌或做什么计划了，他早该相信那什么“队伍名诅咒说”。从他加入了这个沙雕集团，运气就不再是他实力的一环了。

先是游戏里稳赢的单挑父子局被颜粉一个超级判定绝地翻盘，再来是那个臭弟弟操着骚里骚气的奶音，得意地表示天才少年颜不配的好奇心与善心同时大发，只要他去偷到司机大哥那条诡异的多眼怪围巾来穿一晚他就不用忍辱负重喊出father。毕竟，梦境他想——我是说，谁不想看看那个男人整天套在脖子上，有血管有眼皮还会对人使眼色的噁心围巾呢？

他抓准了司机洗过澡、穿着便装去工作室的装备调适时间偷溜进来，万万没想到的是司机今天居然一反几个月的固定行程直接回家了——还带着技师啊咚咚一起进卧房。

真．天要亡0cc。

这下子林城城可真是骑虎难下，因为司机一个人有很大的机率会完全不放在心上地原谅他，但咚仙女这个臭老太婆搅屎棍肯定会在一边火上加油，说些孩子给宠坏了孩子就是该盘什么的让叽哥好好教训他一顿。

林城城抱膝躲在司机大大的衣柜里，他周围整整齐齐地堆放着枪盒、背包，一排军大衣和硬质长裤，狭窄的空间里弥漫着薄荷味洗衣精和洗衣精也洗不掉的淡淡火药味。

那条有生命的可怕围巾就在衣架上扭来扭去，面对主人平常最疼的小伙子，围巾没有表现出任何威胁性，上头几十只狰狞的红眼睛此刻全都友善且无精打采地半闭着，和司机平常的表情简直一模一样。它们似乎并没有察觉到熊孩子想偷东西的打算——或是跟司机本人一样不在意——只是不明显地成波浪节奏交替眨动，像是在暗示孩子“嘘”。

林城城满脸冷汗地点点头，往前爬了一点点，将衣柜门微乎其微地向外推。模糊的一条窄缝只够他看见司机的床、筆直俐落的背影，还有推测大概是坐在床上的啊咚咚一只裸足。

他们把装备都卸了，司机解开枪背带，啊咚咚将耳机搁在床头柜，颇有要直接睡下的势头。这很好，只要他们都睡着了，没意外他就能不着痕迹地溜出去。

林城城听不太见司机说话，沉静、平缓的低音炮隔着个衣柜板子传到他这里，就只剩下嗡鸣了。啊咚咚软呼呼的青年声线倒是好辨认许多，只是咚哥说话更轻，林城城竖起耳朵，感觉到了啊咚咚语气里细微的紧张。

“孩子睡了吗......对......可不能......”

林城城听得大概，紧张地往衣服堆里缩了缩。让他稍微松口气的是司机闷闷地应了一声，看来枕头塞棉被充人形的老把戏还是有点用的。

“......都准备了。”司机回答了啊咚咚的一个问题，他的声音震得林城城脑袋嗡嗡作响，和咚哥的紧张略有不同，他的声线又重又压抑，像是在忍耐什么，他生气了吗？

林城城低头看了眼，只见他的皮带、袜子已经全落在地毯上了，他背对着衣柜站在床边，把外套也扔下去，解开了衬衫。

借着昏黄的床头灯，可以清楚看见他平常隐藏在深蓝色大衣下为战斗而生的完美身形。白皙的皮肤丝毫没有削弱这副躯体的危险性，肩胛骨间的弹痕与起伏的肌肉线条，再再显示这绝不像他笑眯眼睛说胡话的平日表象一样是个好惹的主。

叽哥确实超勇的，林城城捏了捏自己的小手臂，在心中发出不合时宜的感叹。但是他假日经常直接跑进司机房间喊他起床吃早餐，他不记得叽哥有脱衣服睡觉的习惯。

说起来，咚哥的房间在走廊另一头。

其实他也不记得叽哥有脱了衣服和咚哥一起睡觉的习惯。

才一个恍神，紧接着窸窸窣窣的衣料摩擦声后，床垫一声嘎吱巨响将林城城的注意力拉了回来。

他凑着缝隙往外一看，看到了他此生第二不可置信的景象——仅次于他第一次训练时在10-15岁少年组看到了梦境这一项。

个头相对娇小的随队技师，被特种兵居高临下地摁在棉被堆里。他的长裤和T恤全被抛在脚边，缺乏锻炼、苍白柔软的双腿暴露在空气中，被高高地扯起来分开，整个人有如被神木的粗壮根系钉住一样动弹不得。

林城城人都傻了，没想到他那傻里傻气的叽哥居然会干出这种事。

他居然要揍咚哥！

体型差和力量差都太大了，咚哥想反制只能抓对方的衣服或用手头工具来阴的，但是叽哥不仅把上衣脱了、腰带解下来了，还直接把咚哥剥光了！好狠啊！这下子林城城不得不相信，他那向来好脾气的老大哥是要来真的了。

林城城睁大眼睛，看到两人缠绕的身子开始一下一下地挺动，床垫咿咿呀呀地摇晃。他连呼吸都忘记了，隔着司机的肩膀和啊咚咚的两条腿，想像父爱如山崩地裂的拳头如雨点般落在小小只的咚哥身上。没想到叽哥对熊孩子的忍耐真的是有限度的！他得叫颜粉也少皮一点！

软软的手指在司机背上挠着，划出几道红痕，但是老狙击手像一座城堡一样丝毫不为所动。

“......叽叽、哥哥——哎、哥哥......轻、轻——”

啊咚咚发出紧绷、短促的啜泣。平日趾高气扬的技师此刻毫无还手之力，从喉头挤出模糊的求饶声，呻吟忽高忽低，像是被什么东西有节奏地撞得很疼。但司机显然没打算听他的放轻力道，盘在男人腰间的脚摇摇晃晃，小小的趾头蜷曲又张开，从衣柜里看过去，只看见一双厚实修长的手掌分别掐着他腿根。

叽哥的手好大好大啊。

林城城紧张地憋着气。咚哥实在太可怜了，就算咚哥平常确实又骚又欠又喜欢欺负叽哥，他也不应该被揍得这么惨，看他都哭了！

可是叽哥这个势头肯定是忍无可忍了，最重要的是，他自己鬼鬼祟祟闯进人家房间在先，他总不能冲出去大剌剌地劝架吧？一个不好咚哥恼羞成怒，直接加入害他被混合双打了咋整？

少年捂着发痛的良心，为了自己的目睹暴力事件却旁观不作为感到沈痛，色哥曾经教他要做个顶天立地的男子汉，现在看来他也要成为冷漠的大人了。

这场单方面的殴打持续了好久，久到当啊咚咚没声的时候，林城城还真的以为他挂了，想不管三七二十一扑过去抱着叽哥的手臂给人求情。

好险司机起来的时候，啊咚咚似乎还在动，默默地翻了个身。

司机在啊咚咚身边挤出个位置就躺了下去。高挑的青年从背后揽着他，下巴靠着他的发心，像抱猫一样将他整个人圈在怀里。

叽哥他还把人给薅住了！他不让咚哥跑出去求救！

林城城被这不可言说的杀手式残忍吓坏了。他等到两人彻底没了动静，才从门后挪出来，全神贯注地向外移动，围巾是碰也不敢碰了。门感觉离他有一万光年那么远，这是他有史以来发挥得最出色的一次潜行，如果他在训练的时候表现成这样就可以直接毕业了。

林城城一毫米一毫米地扭上了门把，将斗殴现场原封不动地留在里头。

明天、明天绝——对要乖乖的。


End file.
